A. Aims The overall goal of the Bioethics Shared Resource, coordinated through the Tuskegee University National Center for Bioethics in Health Care Research (the Center), is to provide exceptional bioethics education, training, guidance, and consultation throughout the MSM/TU/UABCCC Partnership (the Partnership). All Bioethics Shared Resource activities fall under two overarching and complementary objectives: (1) achieving competencies in content areas of bioethics having especially to do with research ethics, and (2) integrating bioethics concepts throughout the Partnership through dialogue with researchers, clinicians, professors, students, mentors, community health advisors, patient navigators and recruiters and key personnel. Achieving appropriate bioethical competencies and integration will help ensure that cancer research, outreach, mentoring, and partnering with underserved or minority communities follow ethical guidelines. The two complementary objectives determine the specific aims of this Core. These specific aims are: 1. To provide education and training in bioethics for mentors, junior and mid-level faculty, postdoctoral fellows, graduate students, undergraduates, community partners, and key partnership personnel. Mechanisms will include courses, workshops, seminars, lectures, internships, and individual mentoring. 2. To co-lead the development of a new Tuskegee University graduate/undergraduate course in health disparities, co-coordinate the course instruction, and co-teach the course. 3. To co-instruct and co-coordinate the continuing yearly course, Bioscience Research and Ethics, for graduate students, with a science-faculty person. 4. To co-mentor Cancer Partnership Interns working in health disparities/bioethics projects, in coordination with the Cancer Education Program. 5. To provide review of research projects from design to implementation, periodic input about all other program activities and consultation on request to ensure that research and other aspects of the program maintain high ethical standards and to develop model practices for dealing with the ethical and regulatory issues that CBPR raises. 6. To periodically evaluate bioethics education and training needs of all elements of the partnership, in collaboration with the Cancer Education Program. 7. To collaborate in overall guidance and leadership of the partnership.